In retail ice cream sales and other activities, it is highly desirable to fabricate ice cream of various shapes rapidly from more or less bulky shapes. This should be achieved without contaminating the ice cream, without introducing undesirable alteration in the taste of the ice cream and without undesirable chemical attack on the instrument used for shaping. Furthermore, ease of cleaning and use of rather strong cleaning agents without adverse effects is highly desirable. In addition, for many situations such as small retail outlets and the like, simplicity, versatility and low cost together with reliability and ease of handling are highly desirable. Particularly in making ice cream cakes and the like, a rapid and simple procedure for making predetermined shapes of ice cream is advantageous. This reduces the time and labor for making such cakes, reduces waiting times and insures rapid service even during times of high demand.